


just guys being dudes

by bipolar_chris



Series: peter is a tired aroace [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Anxious Peter Parker, Aromantic, Aromantic Peter Parker, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Assumed Relationship, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Protective Ned Leeds, Tony is a worried dad, but also super dense, dont worry about it, ned's mom is bi, technically???, tracy leeds is a national hero, why are all of my story titles vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolar_chris/pseuds/bipolar_chris
Summary: This is the second part in my 'peter is a tired aroace' series.Peter and Ned set their brilliant plan into action, and Tracy Leeds is a great mom.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned's Mom & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: peter is a tired aroace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893073
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	just guys being dudes

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while but hey the zoloft is finally kicking in so heres another part to this story. hope y'all enjoy

Peter and Ned had devised a near-foolproof plan. 

Hopefully.

Alright, so it’s not  _ that _ great a plan, but they were desperate and short on time; and anyway, the only other plan was to flee to Russia. Not exactly a wide array of options. So they sat in Peter’s room, waiting anxiously for May to come back. 

Peter took a breath, hearing her footsteps down the hall. He nudged Ned. “Dude, she’s coming.”

With a slightly guilty look, Ned set the plan into action. “Why can’t you just admit you’re wrong?!” May’s steps stuttered outside the door. 

“Because I’m not!” Peter shouted, stomping out into the kitchen, gesturing for his friend to follow. “It’s not even a big deal, you’re just overreacting!”

“Not a big deal?! God, you are  _ unbelievable _ ! I’m out of here.” Ned pulled open the door, avoiding May’s eyes as he made his way to the elevator. The woman stood frozen in the hall for a moment before stepping into the apartment. She approached Peter cautiously, like he would break if she moved too fast. 

“Mind if I ask what that was about?”

Peter willed tears into his eyes. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” He ran off to his room, slamming the door. And, okay, maybe he felt a little guilty, but it was either this or coming out, and Ned would never let him do that before he was ready to. He could deal. 

  
  


The next day was a bit strange with May still tip-toeing around him. He loved her of course, but it was kind of… refreshing not having to deal with the constant jabs and teases from her. School was the same as usual, but Peter doubted that anything short of a miracle could keep high-schoolers from making mildly homophobic remarks thinly masked as jokes. School ended, and Peter was practically glowing as he searched for Happy, bouncing along to the car. He tossed his bookbag into the backseat. “Ouch, Christ, kid! How many books do you have in there?” 

“Mr. Stark?” He winced at the way his voice cracked and closed the car door. “What, uh, why are you here?”

“I can’t just want to go for a drive with my favorite intern?” Tony joked, nudging him with an elbow. His tone was just a little too airy, too rehearsed. Peter blinked at him. “Okay, fine. Your aunt told me you got into a fight with Ned, I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” It wouldn’t take a genius to pinpoint the exact moment Peter realized he messed up. His plan depended on May’s attempts at giving him ‘privacy’ and Tony’s emotional constipation. Conspiring together, though? Maybe he underestimated their investment in his life.

“I’m flattered,” Peter deadpanned. He crossed his arms, inching towards the door. “It’s whatever.”

“Kid, you never shut up about him. What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“May says you two have never fought before--”

“Just drop it, okay?” He was left to brood in awkward silence for the rest of the ride. They dropped Peter off at his apartment, and he wished he could just turn around and come clean, tell Mr. Stark everything. He had always hated lying. But there was no other way, this was necessary. It- he couldn’t do it. Coming out felt so far from where he was. No. He was going to see this through. They- they don’t get to force this on him. This is his.

  
  


Phase two of the plan: get Ned’s mom in on it. Weirdly, he wasn’t as scared to come out to her as he thought he would be. First of all, it was no secret that she was bisexual. But aside from that, she didn’t get into his business. She cared a lot about him, but he could also trust that she would support from a distance. She had never made him feel pressured to come out.

The fact that she was also chaotic and sympathetic enough to go along with a plan like this was also a plus. 

“Alright, out with it. You two wanna say something, so say it.” Well, no one ever said Tracy Leeds was unobservant. They’d planned to tell her at dinner, but now that it had arrived, they were sweating bullets. Peter couldn’t get any words out, just gripping onto Ned’s hand under the table. “What, do you not like my cooking?” 

Boy, did she know how to get Peter talking. “No! No. That’s not-- the food is great, it’s just, uh--”

“Uh-oh. That’s your ‘I did something bad’ face.” She crossed her arms. “Ned, what did he do?”

“Nothing! Er, well, uh,” Ned stuttered, clearly no less nervous than Peter. “We wanted to tell you something?” Glancing over at his friend to make sure he was still on board, he continued. “I think Peter should tell you.”

Tracy’s face softened, she leaned forward to grab onto Peter’s hand. “Sweetie. You can tell me anything, I promise I won’t be mad. Probably. Unless you’re doing drugs.” Her eyes widened. “Oh god, are you--”

“I’m aromantic,” he breathed, “Sorry for interrupting, but, uh, I’m aromantic. And asexual. So. Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that. Yeah. Um--”

She smiled. “That’s great, Peter,” Tracy said, squeezing his hand. “I’m so glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me.”

Peter sighed, and his breath was jagged. He kept repeating small reassurances to himself, before looking up at his friend’s mom. “Thanks, Ms. Leeds. I, uh, you’re the first adult I’ve told.”

“You haven’t told May?” Her head cocked.

Ned chuckled nervously, “Funny story, actually…”

She listened to their explanation, and though she didn’t particularly like how they were lying to May, she could understand Peter’s fear. She promised she wouldn’t tell on them unless it was crucial for May to know where he was. She gave him a final hug and went to bed. 

Phase Two: Complete.

Phase Three: Lie. There was no sugarcoating it. Peter had to lie to his family. 

He texted May before he forgot--  _ I’m staying at MJ’s tonight. I’ll be back in the morning before Mr. Stark picks me up tomorrow. Love you  _ \-- and tried not to feel bad about it.


End file.
